Party Games
by impossiblyimpossible
Summary: I've never had an urge to kiss my best friend." Larxene grinned, her comment was clearly directed at a blushing Sora. Still, everyone noticed when Roxas drank as well, avoiding Axel's gaze. They all noticed when Axel did the same, pinky up, smirk on face.
1. Chapter 1

"I've never had an urge to kiss my best friend."

It all started with that one sentence. Technically it started right after they got there, but it was that one sentence that screwed up their lives and made everything wonderful. Of course, the drinking games helped.

_"Hey Rox-ass! You're going to Riku's birthday party next week right?"_

_The blonde sighed and rolled his eyes at the older man._

_"Depends. Who's going?"_

_"Demyx, Zexion, Luxord, Kairi, Namine, Larxene, Sora...Luxord and I have a running bet that Sora gives Riku a blowjob for his birthday"_

_"Are there any pure thoughts left in your head at all?"_

_"Probably not..."_

_The redhead smirked, his eyes narrowing._

_"I doubt there's any in yours either Roxy, you've been hanging around me way too much"_

_"I can assure you, it's for scientific purposes only."_

_Axel cocked to the side and placed his hands on his hips._

_"Oh is that so?"_

_"Yep. I have to observe a newly discovered gene in redheads that causes them to be exceedingly obnoxious and have child bearing hips."_

_As Roxas turned he felt someone pull him back against them. In a very. Sexual. Manner. A couple strolling down the sidewalk stared and Axel promptly flipped them off. Roxas sent an apologetic look towards the pair as they scurried away._

_"I use the term 'obnoxious' very lightly...Don't you have any morals?"_

_"Gee Roxy, you never struck me as the homophobic type. I'm wounded."_

_"Axel....seriously...I'm not homophobic and you aren't even gay."_

_"Then why am I bothering you?"_

_"You are invading my personal space. Back off"_

_Axel let go and raised his hands in the air. _

_"see? I'm behaving. Besides, I know you wish that was Namine holding you don't ya?"_

_Roxas stared at him blankly._

_"Dude...she's my sister."_

_"She's HOT"_

_"You're sick...._

_"What about Larxene?"_

_"She's a bitch."_

_"She's hot."_

_"She'd kill you if you tried anything with her."_

_"I dare you to make a move"_

_"No way. You're crazy"_

_"She's hot."_

_"Is that your reason for everything?"_

_"Hmmm...what about Kairi? Redheads are hot."_

_"You're hopeless, and biased."_

_"True...true."_

_They stood in silence for a moment, Roxas waiting for another smart-ass comment and Axel thinking, actually thinking, about something._

_"Roxas, should we order pizza or Chinese tonight?"_

_...._

_Roxas laughed as yet another piece of popcorn fell onto the floor instead of into Axel's mouth._

_"You have really bad aim."_

_"Do not..." No retort was needed as a kernel went sailing over the blonde's head. He raised an eyebrow._

_"right...remember that time we played darts?"_

_"Not fair...I told you I'm no good with sharp objects."_

_"Bowling?"_

_"Zexy's still complaining about his foot."_

_"He needed surgery Ax. What about the chemistry accident with Xiggy?"_

_"If Demyx hadn't distracted me....and that old man's always grumbling about it."_

_"You threw the chemicals right at his face..."_

_Axel's face lit up and Roxas groaned._

_"Oh don't say it...."_

_"I blinded him...with science!"_

_"Honestly Axel...is that the best you can do?"_

_"Hmm...you're right. I need to get drunk."_

_..._

_"ROXAS!!!" Axel whined "I'm still sober!"_

_"That's because you're drinking Sprite dumbass."_

_"oh."  
_

_..._

_"Axel what time is it?"_

_"Two thirty ish.."_

_"Shit. I should've been home an hour ago....I hope Namine went over to Kairi's house."_

_"Ya know I always thought she liked that Alice girl better..."_

_"She doesn't know anyone named that Axel..." he shook his head in wonder "Anyway...It's too late for me to go home now, so I'm staying here and stealing your couch."_

_"says who?"_

_"Me." Roxas stretched across the cushions making sure to put his feet in Axel's lap._

_"Hey do you mind blondie?"_

_"Actually no, I'm quite comfortable. Thanks."_

_Axel took his feet and dragged him off the couch, then proceeded to run away screaming bloody murder._

_Roxas chased after him._

_"It's three in the morning you IDIOT STOP YELLING!!!"_

_Roxas slid into the kitchen but Axel wasn't there, so he ran into the bedroom to hide._

_As soon as he saw Axel, he jumped out an tackled him to the ground._

_"So you've finally come out of the closet eh Roxas?"_

_"Screw you Axel."_

_"My, you're blunt aren't ya?"_

_"Not what I meant dumbass."_

_Axel grunted as a fist landed on his stomach and Roxas couldn't help but laugh._

_Roxas extended his hand and Axel took it, noticing the extra second that their fingers were locked._

_....  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_so they were there. Standing in front of Riku's house, presents in hand. Roxas had an ipod and Axel...well, Roxas got him an ipod, so that's all that mattered. _

_"He is going to LOVE my present!" _

_Axel cackled. He was positively radiating evil..._

_"He's going to burn it...."_

_"Yeah...you're right. I can't wait to see his face when he opens it though!"_

_Roxas rolled his eyes._

_"You do realize that would be the last thing you see right?"_

_"Aww....you'd miss me."_

_"Nope."_

_"Ass."_

_"Thank you."_

_Finally, after their very intelligent conversation, Riku opened the door. Sora hanging onto his arm like only Sora can. Funny thing is, the older boy..er...man now...was so used to it that he didn't even seem to notice. Sora was just...Sora. There really was no explanation._

_"ROXAS!!!!! Axel..." _

_The cinnamon haired boy practically charged into Roxas, nearly knocking him over._

_"Hi...Sora...."_

_"RIKU!!! AXEL FLIPPED ME THE BIRD!!"_

_He pouted, and Riku sighed dramatically. Of course he had seen. Roxas knew as well even though his back was turned. It was their customary greeting, Axel would flip Sora off, Sora would pout to Riku, Rik would scold Axel, and then as soon as Sora's back was turned, Axel would do it again. It was just how things were..._

_"ARE YOU EVER GONNA CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR?"_

_Axel grinned. _

_"Hey Larxene!" Who else would it have been?_

_"He invited YOU?"_

_"Wherever Roxas goes, I go. Got it memorized?"_

_Roxas shook his head, not wanting to get involved._

_"Ya know...that's not entirely true.."_

_"Right. EVERYWHERE would include bathroom, bedroom, shower..." Larxene was now in the doorway (safely) behind Riku, smirking._

_"Don't even go there...."_

_"Whats the matter Roxas? Ya know..I always kind of pined you two as homos. I wouldn't be surprised if you are secretly...'together'."_

_She sneered on the word. She talked to people like Riku, who everyone knew was gay,but she never stopped the hateful comments._

_Namine, on the other hand, was an angel. She and Roxas weren't very close though...she kept to herself, always painting or drawing. At parties though...Namine was an entirley different person._

_"HEY YOU GUYS!!!!" Beer in hand, grin on face. _

_"Riku I can't belive you gave my sister beer this early...You know how she gets!"_

_"Aw came on Rox, she's harmless." Riku grinned._

_"I LOVE YOU ALL!!!"_

_And then she kissed Axel, who fell backwards with a very confused look on his face. _

_Riku laughed, Larxene gagged, and Demyx, who had just gotten to the party, look scared. After all, Axel had almost fallen over on top of him._

_"Um...ya know what...lets go inside now..."_

_"Never thought I'd see the day that Axel would be at a loss for words."_

_"Demyx?" He turned around._

_"When did you get so articulate?"_

_The blonde blushed._

_"I think he's been hanging around Zexion a lot lately..."_

_..._

_Kairi, Zexion abd Luxord couldnt make it. After cake, there were presents. Riku got a professional camera from Namine, a sitar from Demyx, nothing from Larxene..._

_He loved the ipod from Roxas, but Axel's present was..._

_"You got me a THONG?"_

_His voice squeaked at that last part and Axel burst out laughing._

_"Well, if it doesn't fit you, I bet Sora can wear it"_

_"AXEL! What the HELL?"_

_"Aw come on Sora...we all know you like him."_

_"What about you and Roxas huh? What's going on there?"_

_"Hey leave him out of it!! Its none of your business about me and Roxas!"_

_Sora gave Axel a smug look.  
_

_"You're right, it's not any of my business what goes on between you and Roxas."_

_"Damn right."_

_Axel turned his head around to see a very red Roxas. He couldn't decide if it was from anger or embarrassment since he looked both pissed and confused at the same time. And then Axel realized he had been played._

_"There's nothing going on with me and Roxas you idiots!"_

_"I think we all need some beer!"_

_Namine poured glass after glass of alcohol. Soon, everyone was really...really...happy.  
_

_Which led them to where they are now: Drinking games._

"I've never set anything on fire...." Riku glared at Axel, clearing remembering the incident with his mother's curtains. Axel drank shamelessly.

"I've never had a brother.." Namine was obviously drunk...Roxas groaned in frustration and glared at Riku.

"Your fault" He growled.

"Hey stop blaming him for everything Roxas...."

Larxene used Sora's defense to launch her statement.

"I've never had an urge to kiss my best friend." Larxene grinned, her comment was clearly directed at a blushing Sora. Still, everyone noticed when Roxas drank as well, avoiding Axel's gaze. They all noticed when Axel did the same, pinky up, smirk on face.

If they were going to play 'I Never', they were going to be truthful. Damn it.

Needless to say, the alcohol was suddenly hard to swallow and Larxene's grin was growing by the second.

Axel cleared his throat.

"That being said Larxene, it's because you don't have any."

"Why are you always such a smart ass?"

"You love it Roxy."

"Shut up."

And Roxas walked out of the room.

...

Axel wasn't done with the game.

"I've never walked away from my best friend because I felt I couln't tell him something! Never ran away from a confrontation. I never backed away from something, or someone, because I feared for my reputation!"

They heard a glass break in the other room.

It was silent until Namine spoke up.

"This game is fun!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

Namine stepped into the kitchen after Roxas.

"You really don't do well in confrontations..."

He glared at her.

"Nam, go home. You're drunk..."

She laughed, a sound like bells.

"Rox...I was only pretending to be drunk. I was hoping you would loosen up like you did that one time."

"That was _one time._ A long time ago, it doesn't matter. What have you been drinking then?"

"Water, fruit punch...but we're talking about you, not me. What's going on between you and Axel?"

"Nothing...everything is fine. We're fine."

"That's bullshit Roxas."

He whipped his head around, but it wasn't Namine who swore. Demyx came in behind her.

"Did Zexion teach you that word too?"

Demyx glared at him.

"No, he doesn't swear, and there's no need to be nasty."

"Dem...I'm handling it. Go back to the party."

"What exactly do you think you are handling Namine? There's nothing to handle, I said something stupid. Big deal, I'll play it off as a joke."

"But it's not a joke to you! Besides, Axel drank too. Doesnt that count for something?"

"Who the hell are you to tell me how I _really_feel Demyx? You've been hanging around your psychiatrist boyfriend way too much. Everything is a joke to Axel, you should've seen what he did last week! Scared the crap out of a couple of people got dirty looks, and then flipped em off. Like a huge joke. So just go back to the party, tell Riku I send my best. I'm going home."

"Rox you aren't going anywhere you hear me? I'll call Cloud!"

She already had her cell phone out.

"If you call that bastard...if you say one word to him...I'll never speak to you again Nam.".

"What, no hug for your older brother Roxy?"

Namine dropped her phone and Roxas froze. There against the wall stood Cloud.

"Roxy? That has serious potential as a nickname."

As if things couldnt get any worse.

"Cloud, Axel....I'm going home, and if either of you follow me, I'll call the cops." The last part was clearly directed towards Cloud and Axel raised an eyebrow.

Roxas stormed out of Riku's house and headed in the opposite direction from 'home'. Of course he wasn't going home. That certainly wouldn't help anything. Instead, Roxas walked for a couple blocks to a park and curled up behind the big slide.

FLASHBACK

_The door was already open when he came home from school. Namine would be staying late for an art thing. Cloud must've forgotten to lock the door when he left. Roxas stepped inside and made his way to the kitchen. Cloud was still home, and so apparently was his mother. Cloud had lost control of his temper and was now staring at the cold body below him with a dead look in his eyes. Aerith, their mother, had the same would never snap out of it. Cloud hadn't been able to stop her from shooting herself. With one glance at Roxas, or perhaps past him, Cloud was out the door. He never came back.  
_

And then the tears came, and Roxas curled into a ball on the ground.

The was how Axel found him.

"Rox? Come on Rox...Snap out of it...." Axel's voice was pleading, concerned, serious....for once. Roxas looked up and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. He hated for Axel to see him like this, but he was past caring. He didn't even notice when Axel slung an arm around his waist and half dragged him away from the park. He could've been asleep for all he was aware of.

...

"Roxas...Roxas wake up." Oh. Well that explained it.

"Where are we and how did we get here?"

"We aare at the Moogle, and I carried you part of the way here." Roxas look at him in disbelief.

"What? I'm stronger than I look you know.." Axel pouted.

"Yeah sure...but why are we at a _bar?_"

"You need a drink."

Axel was right, he did need a drink. Or five...

....

After a few drinks, saying Roxas was a little tipsy was an understatement. He was...

"Come on Axel! Let's go dance under the pretty lights!!" Roxas tugged at his hand and giggled like a little girl.

...Drunk. He was happy though, so Axel complied.

They found a spot on the dance floor and Roxas began moving with the music. Or trying to...he was a much better dancer when he was sober. Really.

It was surprising that he didn't trip on his way up to the DJ's booth. Axel looked on in confusion. Then Roxas leaned over and whispered something to the DJ, who beckoned for Axel to join them. Roxas grabbed the mic and began to sing. It was the only time Axel had ever heard him sing, and his words were slurred. His voice had the potential to be amazing, but he had to be sober. He would never sing while he was sober. Besides, what confused Axel wasn't how he sounded, but what he was attempting to sing...

Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me.

Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon it's hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me

Kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me

So kiss me...

While everyone ooh'ed and aah'ed and clapped and bravo'ed, Axel's face contorted into a mix of confused 'wtf'ery and total embarassment. Clearly, Roxas was just drunk and sang a random song, he in no way wanted Axel to kiss him. No. Wrong thought train. Roxas was drunk, nothing he did or said tonight could be taken at all seriously. Oh but Axel wished it could. Even if it was the sappiest song he'd ever heard, at least it was his Roxas singing.

_His _Roxas.

Axel liked the sound of that.


	4. Chapter 4

After his song, Roxas left the stage with Axel trailing him like a scared parent. After a couple more drinks, Roxas fell asleep. Again. So Axel carried him to his apartment. Again. The last time this happened was a month after Aerith's funeral.

_"come on Rox! Have a beer, loosen up. It's on me."_

_"No way are you getting me or my sister drunk. Especially not Namine, Axe, you're my best friend but I don't approve of your urge to get into my sister's pants." Roxas shook his head._

_"Who said it was you'r sister's pants I wanted in?" Axel smirked, clearly joking, and Roxas smacked him in the head. _

_"Stop that you perve!" He couldn't hold in his laughter."_

_"Hey Roxas!" Namine walked over to the table with a couple of shots in hand. "Bet I could drink more than you!"_

_"No way am I letting you get yourself drunk."_

_"Chicken. Roxas is a chicken. Quack!"_

_"Axel chickens go cluck....not quack."_

_"You would know, chicken."_

_"Alright Nami, you're on!" This was sure to have it's consquences._

_Roxas won, of course, Namine had stopped after a couple of drinks and dumped them in a nearby plant. Roxas thought he was losing, and drank till the point where he was definitley unstable. Mentally and physically. _

_"C'mon Roxas! Let's go dance!" So they did, the three of them danced till five in the morning. _

_"Nami, you're meeting Kairi at the mall right? I can take Roxas back to my apartment if you want. He needs sleep."_

_"Do not need a sheep you crazy people." Roxas slurred, his head drooped towards his shoulder._

_"Yeah...that's probably a good idea, thanks Axel."_

_"Hey anything for my friend, see ya Nami."_

_Axel drove Roxas back to his apartment and deposited him on the couch. Roxas was asleep before his head hit the pillow. Axel figured he'd be out cold for a good twelve hours or so, that's why he was suprised when he woke up to find Roxas sleeping in his bed. So suprised, that he let out a yell and dumped both of them on the floor._

_"Rox what are you doing?!"_

_Roxas opened his eyes slowly. He didn't look at all suprised. _

_"Morning Axel. My head hurts." He pouted._

_"Morning...but why are you here?"_

_"You brought me here didn't you?" He looked genuinley confused._

_"I put you on the couch...and you were in my bed."_

_"Oh...." Realization. "Sorry, I got cold."_

_Axel's eyes narrowed and he briefly wondered if his friend was mental._

_"Thanks for taking care of me Axel." Roxas kissed him on the cheek and got up, turning towards the door._

_"Ro- Rox what the hell was that?!" _

_"Well I couldn't hug you, you're half naked and that would've been awkward."_

_He just left. Just like that, leaving Axel on the floor with a look of 'wtf-ery' on his face. A drunk Roxas was...definitley out of his mind._

Axel chuckled at the memory, setting Roxas on his bed this time. He would sleep on the couch. The bed was plenty warm enough to prevent any late night excursions.

As he laid there, Axel thought about what happened after Roxas' insane moment. Nothing, Roxas had forgotten about it and Axel didn't bring it up. He wanted to, that was for sure. It wasn't every day that your best friend, who you've been crushing on for years, looks at you like that and kisses your cheek. Especially not if thier reason is 'a hug while you're half naked would've been awkward'. He realized that the only way to figure out the convolunted workings of Roxas' mind would be getting him to open up, without alcohol.

He thought he knew how to do just that, but he would need Namine's help, and Riku's CD collection.


	5. Chapter 5

"Axel! Axel where the hell are you taking me?"

"Chill Roxy....you'll see."

Roxas glared at him.

"Oh you did not just call me that!"

"Sure I did Roxy. I think it's cute."

"Axel nobody gives a damn what you think is cute, especially not _me._"

"Of course not, but I still think _you're_ cute."

"Are you sure _I'm_ the one who got drunk last night? I am not cute!"

"I say you are."

"Well I say that your same sex best friend doesn't go around telling you you're cute."

"Everyone tells you you're cute. Why don't I get to?"

Roxas rolled his eyes at the pouting redhead.

"You are my _best friend._ Best friends don't go around telling eachother they're cute."

"So are you saying you don't think I'm cute? Not even a little? You wound me Roxas."

"Not my point Axel! Where are you taking me?"

"Oh so you _do_ think I'm cute!"

Axel smirked and Roxas stared at him open mouthed.

"I...you...that's not...I mean...Axel!" Roxas sputtered while Axel looked on in amusement.

"Yeah sure, whatever Roxy."

Roxas crossed his arms and was quiet all the way to Riku's house.

....

"Alright everybody! We're here!!" Axel announced to the room.

"Anybody gonna tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Roxas..." Namine pleaded. "Sing for us. Please?" She looked up at him with her big blue eyes.

Roxas swallowed. "Wh..why?" He narrowed his eyes at Axel in suspicion.

"C'mon Roxy! Please????"

"No...and Axel, there's something wrong with your eye..." Namine giggled at Axel's poor attempt to flutter his eyelashes.

Within a few seconds the room was filled with shouts of 'pretties', 'pleases', 'c'mons' and then one whispered 'chicken', from the lips of a smirking redhead with a death wish.

"What did you call me?" Roxas bared his teeth and very nearly _growled._ That only made Axel's smirk grow.

"I called you a _chicken._"

"Why?" He slid one foot forward, and crouched slightly as if he was going to spring any second.

"You're a _chicken_ because you won't sing for us." Axel looked smugly at him and Namine gave a small smile, knowing they had won.

"Give me the mic." Roxas curled his fingers around the offending piece of equipment as if he could grind it into dust in his palm.

Then he walked to the center of the room and began to sing Axel's new favorite song. Not that he realized that.

_Kiss me, out of the bearded barley...._

By the time the song finished, everyone was in too much shock to clap. Roxas' voice was _amazing._ The teen girl's dream boy, Jesse McCartney, would've been upstaged.

"Alright, I'll give anybody who can sing better than Roxy fifty bucks."

"Axel you're on." Demyx grabbed his sitar and practically shoved poor Roxas out of the spotlight.

And so the contest began, with Axel DJ-ing.

Demyx was happy to sing a song about his sitar. Kairi sang about listening to the heart, Larxene sang about being a bitch, and everything in between. Riku sang about regretting who he was, and hating that person. Namine sang a song about being torn between wanting to support a good friend, and wanting to discourage him because you had a foreboding feeling.

Then it was Axel's turn, Roxas DJ-ing.

Axel began to sing.

_I love you, you love me, we're a..._

"Roxas what the hell is this crap?"

"Go on, just keep singing. _Please?"_

_"Fine"_ Axel muttered under his breath before continuing.

_We're a happy family, with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too?_

All was silent for a moment until everyone, even Larxene, broke into hysterical laughter.

"Rox, you do know I am going to get for this right?"

Roxas spoke between laughter, "It was...worth it.." and couldn't say anymore.

"Alright alright, are you done laughing at my expense?"

He waited for them to settle down.

"I say, we continue with this contest. Roxy's next, and I have the perfect song for him."

Axel smirked evilly and Roxas' mouth hung open as the music started.

_The name on everybody's lips is gonna be: Roxie... _


	6. Chapter 6

"so it became a battle of wills between the stubborn blonde and arrogant redhead. Who would step down? Back off? Become uke-"

Roxas clapped a hand over Larxene's mouth which she promptly licked to make him let go.

"Ugh Larxene!!! You're disgusting!" Roxas wiped his hand on his jeans and glared at Larxene.

She simply stuck out her tongue.

Roxas sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Larxene's dirty mind aside, it Axel's turn."

"Fine. Uke."

"Axel strutted past the now tomato colored blonde. Roxas picked up the microphone and chucked it towards Axel's head.

"Damn it Roxas!"

Bullseye.

Axel's scowl disappeared and a look of shock graced his features while Roxas gave a thumbs up from his place by the cd rack.

"Hey Riku, why the hell do you have this song here anyway?"

Axel raised a brow. Riku stuttered.

'You say that like you know the song Axel." Roxas smirked at him accusingly.

"Well..er...you see...."

"Sing it or you lose."

Axel raised his chin haughtily and blocked out the impending laughter.

He refused to lose.

No matter what the cost....

You!  
I wanna take you to a gay bar,  
I wanna take you to a gay bar,  
I wanna take you to a gay bar, gay bar, gay bar.

Let's start a war, start a nuclear war,  
At the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar.  
Wow!  
At the gay bar.  
Now Tell me do ya?, but do ya have any money?  
I wanna spend all your money,  
at the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar.  
(Pause)

I've got something to put in you,  
I've got something to put in yo  
I've got something to put in you,  
At the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar.  
Wow!

You're a superstar, at the gay bar.  
You're a superstar, at the gay bar.  
Yeah! you're a superstar, yeah at the gay bar.  
You're a superstar, at the gay bar.  
Superstar.  
Super, super, superstar

Finally, it was over. Too bad Axel hadn't realized his eyes were squeezed shut for over half the song.

Which means....

"Hey you sang that without looking!!" Everyone began to snicker and Axel fought the urge to tackle Larxene. Not that anyone would care...

"Roxy, _your turn."_

_"Actually,_ I have a better idea. Instead of watching you two try to one up eachother, I say we put you both up there and pick songs for you to dance to."

Roxas groaned inwardly at Sora's suggestion. Axel smirked.

"Honestly, I' rather not...."

"Fine, if Roxas is too chicken to dance with his best friend, he doesn't have to."

"Thanks Ri- HEY I did _not_ say I was chicken."

"What other reason would you have?"

Roxas grumbled in defeat and went to join Axel.

Larxene took over the CD rack.

"Alright ladies, your first number is a spicy tango. El Tango De _Roxanne."_

"I'm not a woman."

"Could've fooled me with those hips."

"I'm all male, promise. Wanna check?"

"Perve."

"You're just mad because you have to be Roxanne."

"Who says I have to be?"

"Hello? _Roxas_, isn't it obvious? Anyways, no need to be scared, follow my lead."

"I don't need to follow thank you. I can hold my own."

"Whatever Roxy, just don't step on my feet then."

Roxas deliberatley stomped on Axel's foot.

"Yeah...ow...like that."

"Would you two just shut up and dance?"

She hit play and drowned out any protests.

Will drive you,  
Will drive you,  
Will drive you,  
MAD!

Roxanne,  
You don't have to put  
On that red light.  
Walk the streets for money,  
You don't care if  
It's wrong or if it is right.  
Roxanne,  
You don't have to wear  
That dress tonight.  
Roxanne,  
You don't have to sell your  
Body to the night.

His eyes upon your face,  
His hand upon your hand,  
His lips caress your skin,  
It's more than I can stand!

Roxanne

Why does my heart cry?

Roxanne

Feelings I can't fight,  
You're free to leave me,  
But just don't deceive me  
And please,  
Believe me when I say,  
I love you.

Y yo que te quiero tanto, qu voy a hacer?  
Me dejaste, me dejaste  
El alma se me fue, se me fue coraz n,  
Ya no tengo ganas de vivir,  
porque no te puedo convencer  
que no te vendas Roxanne

"What does that mean?" Roxas asked as the music continued to play in the background.

Axel twirled Roxas in a circle before responding.

"And I who love you so much; what am I going to do?  
You left me...you left me like a dove  
My soul has left me; my heart has left me  
I no longer wish to live because I cannot convince you  
Not to sell yourself, Roxanne."

"Wow...where'd you learn spanish?"

"I took some classes in my Junior High."

"I see..."

A dip.

"So Roxy, where'd you learn to tango?"

"With Namine for her recital at Miss Porter's dance studio. You?"

"Danced with my aunt at her third wedding to that jewish guy."

Roxas switched their places and began to lead.

"It's hard to do this backwards."

Roxas chuckled.

"You should try it in heels."

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not."

Big finish. A dip that ended with Roxas' unceremoniously dropping Axel onto the floor.

Everyone clapped and raised their glasses.

"To Axel and Roxas!" Sora yelled out.

"To good times with friends!"

"To alcohol!" Larxene shouted.

"Not just any alcohol...."Namine specified. "To hand-crafted beers made in local breweries  
To yoga, to yogurt, to rice and beans and cheese"

Sora picked up, knowing the song.

"To leather, to dildos, To curry Vindaloo  
To Huevos Rancheros and Maya Angelou...sing it Riku!"

"Emotion, devotion, to causing a commotion,  
Creation, Vacation-"

"Mucho masturbation! Whoo!" Axel cut in, earning a smack on the head from Roxas.

"La Vie Boheme!" Roxas sang loud and clear, touching his glass to Axel's before taking a drink.

They laughed until it began to storm outside and everyone hurried for home.

"I'll walk with you."

"Axel I don't need you to walk me home."

"I'm simply providing an umbrella..."

"Fine. Thaks."

On their way home it had grown too quiet, so Axel tried to make conversation.

"That was fun huh?"

"Yeah...I guess."

"You don't sound very enthusiastic Rox."

"I hate singing in front of people."

"You're good at it though."

"And I hate dancing. Especially the tango."

"The tango can be fun....here I'll show you."

Before Roxas could protest, the umbrella was flung to the side and Roxas was flung around in a circle.

He couldn't help but laugh as they tangoed down the street to Roxas' house.

Once at his door, Axel dipped Roxas again. He was suprised when he was the one being dipped and Roxas was saying something about changing his mind.

"...so I've decided that you're right. Life is about taking chances."

You can't really blame Axel for his lapse in memory because that was when Roxas kissed him.

"I love the tango."

Axel couldn't agree more.


	7. Chapter 7

Back from Vacation!!!

"You did _WHAT?_" Axel screeched before Roxas could cover his ears.

"Just give Roxas the phone...." Namine's voice sounded distant like she was holding the phone away from her ear.

"Oh like he's not gonna be just as angry!" Axel screeched again...Namine was a smart girl.

"Give me the damn phone Axel before I have to hurt you."

"I'm perfectly fine with that Roxy."

Roxas yanked the phone away muttering about perverted masochists.

"Nami...why is Axel screeching?"

"Um...he's on his period?" Roxas chuckled while Axel pouted like a baby.

"Nice, but spit it out."

"Alright but it was Sora's idea so I don't want to hear the-"

"WHAT was Sora's idea? I have things to do."

He could hear Larxene mutter something in the background, it sounded like "...Axel's not a _thing._"

He made a mental note to kill her later.

"Ok...so what happened was...well...see Sora saw the umbrella and.."

He waited somewhat impatiently for her to get to the point.

"We followed you home...well, technically I live there too but I figured I'd stay with Kairi because....well...we saw you and Axel go in and not come back out...didn't want to intrude."

"Intrude on what and why were you and Sora following us?"

"Well...we saw...you...well you know, you were there....and..."

"Give Sora..no give Riku the phone."

Sure enough, he could hear Sora's whine of protest while the phone was passed over.

Riku spoke quickly and to the point.

"They saw you kiss Axel and figured you needed alone time."

"Do I _want_ to know what was going on in their minds?"

"No...you don't. You _really_ don't."

"I take it you've been told the theories?"

"Multiple times...and uh...kairi wants to talk to you."

Before he could even say bye Kairi's bubbly happy and a bit too loud voice filled his ears.

"Guess WHAT?" She squealed, "You and Axel are entered in the Twilight Town contest, 'So you think you can Tango'. It's great, I know, you're welcome bye!"

The line went dead before Roxas could process anything he had heard. Axel stared, wondering why Roxas' mouth was hanging open and he was clutching the phone so tightly his knuckles were white...er.

Axel attempted prying his fingers apart until the phone fell to the ground and Roxas slumped over.

"What's the matter Rox? You look like you've seen a ghost, or eaten...no, _and_ eaten bad sushi..."

"They think we can _tango._ In a contest!"

Then he doubled over laughing.

"I'm just gonna go over here...in the kitchen....where it's safer."

"They've gone insane Axel....insane."

"Right...oh I agree completley Roxas...._they've_ gone insane. Crazy, mad...."

"I mean I can't believe they would even think that we were that good. Can you?"

"I resent that...I dance a mean tango."

"She knows how much I hate dancing in front of people...so why?"

"Rox, I don't know. What's your point?"

"Let's do it!"

Wait what? That was the total opposite direction of where Axel thought this conversation was headed.

"Tango?"

"Tango." Roxas grinned widely.

...

Roxas was taking his 'grab life by the horns' attitude very seriously.

Which is exactly why he was currently at Kairi's, undergoing a makeover.

The contest didn't allow same sex couples to dance together, so he would be Roxanne for the night.

That's right, he and Axel were now a _couple._ Due, two, a pair, an item, together.

Not that they acted very...coupley...They didn't even show PDA. Roxas figured it was because Axel was unsure of Roxas' feelings. After all, by making the first move, he made Axel question his character. He continued to do so. Just yesterday he had trapped Axel in a closet and kissed him. For once in his life, Roxas felt sort of powerful, and he enjoyed it.

Surely his slinky black ensemble would prove very effective in flustering Axel.

"Ya know Rox...I think you might actually pull this off."

Kairi walked circles around him, critiquing his figure.

His hair was set in soft curls around his face, his arms and legs shaved. Makeup, stuffed corset, heels.... it took a lot to be a girl, but the end result was so convincing that he was able to fool Riku.

Roxas was ready to tango.

...

What had gotten into that boy's head? Not that Axel didn't look forward to the contest...

Truth be told, he loved the 'bold' Roxas. Axel adjusted his tie and wondered what secret Roxas had now, since he insisted on traveling seperatley.

...

They waited backstage for thier names to be called by the host. First the males, then their partners would walk down the staircase to the dance floor.

The first couple: "Aladdin and Jasmine"

An arabic theme. He entered with only a purple vest covering his chest, she wearing a seductive and lacy red. She placed her hands on his shoulders and settled into a low dip as the spotlight moved to another couple.

"Eric and Ariel"

A puff style shirt on the man. His partner moved gracefully, like a dancer. She wore a light purple dress that glittered. He lifted her over his head.

"Beast and Belle"

He wore a french style petticoat, she a golden floor length dress. They chose a classic waltz pose, both facing to the left, with hands locked.

And finally, because Axel couldn't wait much longer.

"Axel and Roxanne."

Axel tried not to show any suprise as Rox-_anne_ walked down the stairs. He was stunning. The dress created a slim figure for him, and the heels made his legs look long and lean. It was all he could do to keep a straight face as Roxas sauntered right up to him and lifted a leg onto his shoulder. Not an easy task....thankfully, the curtains closed and Axel was spared the embarrasment of possibly fainting in front of a hundred people. For now anyway.

...

The first tango involved a middle eastern rythm that suited the female well. Though the male was a good dancer, the female was obviously in control.

The second was as blurry as the first. Axel had the impression that it would've been beautiful underwater.

Beast and Belle, classic, almost shy. Though they danced well, the tango was meant to be more passionate, so they lost marks.

Axel forced himself into a professional dancing state of mind so that he wouldn't lose control now that it was thier turn.

The curtains raised. Roxas stepped down. Axel inhaled sharply.

Right. Left. Right. He could see Roxas on the stairs. Axel put his coat over his shoulder. Another step down. Heads turned as Roxas walked across the stage, swaying his hips with the music Axel was only just noticing. Roxas stepped forward and with the flick of his wrist, the black dress became shorter. Roxas extended his finger to make a come hither motion, snapping Axel out of his trance. They circled eachother. Axel flung his coat into the crowd as they stepped apart. Roxas smirked when some random girl snatched it, squealing.

They stepped towards eachother, each sliding forward, locking arms as they passed. Roxas laid a hand on Axel's forearm, and Axel pulled his hand so that Roxas spun towards him. They slid outwards again, coming back in a slow controlled way. In one fluid movement, Roxas hooked his leg around Axel's waist and was spun into a circle and dipped. They danced around eachother's feet, Roxas doing a fancy twist until Axel spun him to face the crowd. Hands unlocked and Axel stood motionless as Roxas came up behind him and rubbed against his back. Axel turned swiftly and Roxas retreated backwards then knelt to the ground and put a hand on Axel's shoulder. He was dipped and then turned to face the crowd. They shuffled past the many faces, moving thier hips together. Roxas stepped away and smirked at Aladdin, who had been subconsiously leaning towards him. Jasmine folded her arms and glared as Roxas spun back into Axel's ams. They slid closer to the ground and Axel made a show of running his hand across Roxas' back before coming back up. They spun again and Axel lifted Roxas, who lifted a leg in Ariel's stunned face, before sliding into a crouch as the curtains closed and the applause erupted.

"I think we just reinvented the Tango."

"I think you need more practice."

"Are you going to teach me Roxanne?"

"It could take weeks, months even...."

"What's the matter, chicken?"

"You're on."

They were in Roxas' house by the time the tally was done.

Good thing Namine remembered to pick up the trophy.

_FIN_

Alright.....if you people want an example of what that tango looked like, cjeck out the 'Take the Lead' tango scene on Youtube. Enjoy!


End file.
